


Hand holding and such

by hellodickspeight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellodickspeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That doesn’t even make sense. Since the start, Stiles didn’t like the guy and kept saying how he was such a sourwolf and how “he’s going to get you killed and then I’ll get killed because the bad wolves obviously know that we’re a team and will be misleaded in thinking I’m dangerous or something. Which I’m really not, by the way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand holding and such

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Erin because I love her (and it was her birthday).

Scott can’t believe it. Who said they couldn’t trust Derek right from the start ? Stiles. Yet, it is Stiles walking with Derek in the grocery store, holding hands and Stiles looks so disgustingly happy Scott has to run out of that place, letting the milk his mom has been asking since ages on the floor.

And wow. Stiles and Derek.

That doesn’t even make sense. Since the start, Stiles didn’t like the guy and kept saying how he was such a sourwolf and how “he’s going to get you killed and then I’ll get killed because the bad wolves obviously know that we’re a team and will be misleaded in thinking I’m dangerous or something. Which I’m really not, by the way.”

Okay, there was that time with the anti-wolf bullet thing-y but Stiles did it only because Scott had forced him. And that time in the pool was nothing. So what saved Derek’s life a few times ? That doesn’t make anybody in love. Except in fairy tales but they are _so not living in one_.

"I don’t know what you’re talking about" is what Stiles answers when Scott asks him if there’s something going on with Derek.

Stiles really tries to sound casual but 1- Scott is a werewolf and can hear a heartbeat miles away and Stiles’ heartbeat is beating way too fast and 2- Scott saw the hands holding. Hand holding is never “nothing”.

"Why are you lying to me ? I saw you," Scott says because, _really ?_  
  
"You saw me where ?" is Stiles’ innocent card.  
  
"I saw you _and Derek._ " Scott is having none of it.  
  
"Yeah, still don’t see what you’re talking about."

And on that, he leaves Scott more frustrated than ever. Even more frustrated than that time when Stiles accidentally broke his Spider-Man figurine when they were 8. It's so unfair that Stiles doesn’t want to tell him about he and Derek when Scott tell him literally everything about he and Allison.

Scott finally decides to let it go, because he’s such a good friend.

Except that Scott starts noticing the amount of messages Stiles is receiving all the time and Stiles can’t stop smiling like an idiot and Scott knows that smile for wearing it himself and it’s all driving him crazy.

One time when he’s at Stiles’ and Stiles is downstairs getting food for the both of them and his phone is at like two inches of Scott’s arm, Scott can’t help himself from reaching a little bit for it and taking it. He unlocks it with the code he saw his best friend do an hundred of times, goes in the mail box and finds a conversation with Derek. He tells himself he’s a bad friend, that he shouldn’t read that conversation but Stiles is also a bad friend for not telling him anything and he calls themselves even when his thumb touches Derek’s name anyway.

He starts reading and finds messages like “Do you have my red t-shirt ?” from Stiles and “I do, actually” from Derek and _holy shit they are obviously sleeping together !_

The phones falls of Scott’s hands with a “thump!” when it hits the carpet and Scott has to come back to himself and takes it back, erases the proof of his curiosity and _oh my god they are sleeping together !_

When Stiles comes back with sandwiches and asks Scott what’s wrong, Scott can lie because Stiles isn’t a werewolf so he wouldn’t even know. (That doesn’t mean that Scott can actually lie and that Stiles believes that uncertain “Nothing”, he just let it go. He’s a good friend.)

Scott’s next move is inevitable, since Stiles and Derek are holding hands and sleeping together. He goes find Derek to give him the “You hurt my best friend and I kill you” speech even if, in reality, Derek is stronger than him. If Derek finds that stupid or ridiculous, he doesn’t say a word about it, let Scott finish and then agrees with a serious nod. Which makes Scott freak out.

"He told me you weren’t together !" he yells at Derek who asked nothing.  
  
"Then whey are you telling me any of this ?" is now asking Derek, with his eyebrows lifted in interrogation.  
  
"Because you’re as subtle as an elephant in a room and he can’t lie to me anyway !" After that, he leaves, still not wrapping his head around all of this.  
  


"What’s wrong ?" Allison asks him that night, after he tried unsuccessfully to unhook her bra since like ten minutes.  
  
"They are sleeping together," his mouth escapes.  
  
"Okaaay…" Allison replaces her shirt, sits by his side instead of on him, leaving him staring at the ceiling absently. "Who ?"  
  
"Stiles and Derek." And as if just that unleashed a wrath of confusion and disbelief, he goes on. "I can’t believe they are sleeping together ! And that he lied to me ! And that they are sleeping together ! And there’s the hand holding in the grocery store, and I came back home without milk and my mom was mad at me and what if they were sleeping at the moment I was getting milk ? Wait, no, that’s impossible, they were in the store. But I can’t believe he still won’t tell me !"

The only advice Allison finds is “He’ll tell you when he’s ready, don’t force him to anything.” Which makes Scott feel bad and guilty and he’s _such_ a bad friend.

On the next days, he doesn’t talk about Derek to Stiles at all, and the latter seems to appreciate that. Scott observes his best friend well, though, and Stiles does have that marshmallow-y smile every time he receives a message. And, Scott notices, his eyes sparkles. To be quite honest with himself, Scott doesn’t remember seeing his best friend this happy and he can’t help but to be happy for him. He finds himself copying that smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that ?" wonders Stiles when he looks up from his phone to that.  
  
"Nothing." That replies makes Stiles rolls his eyes.

So Scott gives up entirely. Allison is right, Stiles will tell him when he’s ready and Scott respects that. He doesn’t say anything when Stiles would suddenly stand up after looking at his watch, saying “Holy hell I’m so late !” before storming out. He doesn’t say anything when, in the reverse, Stiles arrives late at their meetings. He doesn’t say anything when, after less than a month after the grocery store incident, Stiles calls him and he sounds nervous and asks him his help. He keeps repeating “What am I gonna wear ? What am I gonna wear ?” which lead Scott to think it’s Stiles and Derek’s anniversary. The first month one, he hopes.

Before a dressed Stiles leaves him, he pats his shoulder in a ‘Congratulation dude’ gesture. He doesn’t know if Stiles mistakes it as a ‘Good luck’ or if he understands but he says “Thanks”.

Finally, after another month, Stiles goes to him and says “I need to talk to you” and _this is it_ , Scott thinks.

There again, he has to wait as Stiles searches his words, pacing all around in Scott’s room. He opens his mouth once or twice but no noise comes out. On the third time, though, Scott can almost hear the “I’m dating Derek since almost two months”.

Except that what comes out is : “I slept with Derek last night.”

The first answer that pops in Scott’s head his “So ?” because he already knew that. But he can’t say that. “That’s good,” he stays instead.

Stiles looks at him weirdly, as if he wasn’t expecting that answer. “Aren’t you going to freak out, at least a little bit ?”  
  
"Well, no. But I’m glad you’ve decided to finally tell me." That’s right, Scott, keep it cool.  
  
"What do you mean by finally ?" Stiles frowns.  
  
"Well, it’s been some time, right ? I’ve read some texts of yours," Scott admits with shame.  
  
"What texts ? It was our first time." Stiles sounds way too cool about it. "I mean, okay, you were right about something going on between me and Derek a while ago, but we only slept yesterday. Not before. Not ever. I wouldn’t lie to you about that."  
  
"But… " Scott thinks, frowns when he realizes something’s wrong. "Why would Derek have your red t-shirt ?"

At that, Stiles turns as red as his t-shirt. He says something, mumbles it so low even Scott’s wolf’s ear don’t hear it. Stiles probably didn’t even really say it.

"What ?"  
  
"It’s a wolf thing," Stiles repeats. "Scent. Thing. He loves… my… scent."  
  
"Oh." There’s a beat. "Oh !" Scott fully comprehends. "Wow. He’s really in love with you, huh ?"  
  
"You should know." Stiles clears his throat, not quite feeling easy.  
  
"You love him too, then ? I saw the hand holding."  
  
"Oh my God we sounds like girls," Stiles replies. "Can we finish that conversation and never have it again ? That’s a yes, and we’ve been going out since two months and we slept together yesterday and that’s all you need to know."  
  
"I’m happy for you," Scott smiles.  
  
"I am too. I mean, happy."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good."


End file.
